


Obligations

by Mikey (mikes_grrl)



Category: due South
Genre: Bad Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikes_grrl/pseuds/Mikey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray thinks that if things were good, the sex would be better. Or is that the other way around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obligations

**Author's Note:**

> Set up in Canada, post-CotW by about a two years, with the usual assumption that Fraser is still a Mountie and Ray found a part time job as a mechanic and they live in a Canadian shack cabin outside of town. SO I took the easy way out. Sue me. *wink* Written fast – I had the idea early, but could never get my act together, so yeah, here there by typos. Please feel free to point them out.

Ray rolled onto his side when Fraser rubbed up against him, kissing along his shoulder. It was easy this way, but it reminded him of the last two years with Stella, because it was exactly what she used to do. Only, back then he though it was a familiar accommodation on her but part, but know he knew better: it was boredom.

Not that he ever met an orgasm he didn't enjoy, but these days they were too much like a candy bar out of the machine at the shop – familiar and uninteresting. He tried to stop thinking about work as Fraser pushed his way in behind him, lubed up and patient and as repetitive as a stuck record. On cue, Ray crooked his leg up to make room. On cue, Fraser gasped and then panted as he fully seated himself. There was the familiar pause, then the even more familiar rhythm. It was like dancing to the same song every night. Ray grabbed the edge of the bed as he always did and welcomed the heat of arousal and Fraser's hand stroking his dick and tried not to think about the porno he secretly bought home and jerked off to over the weekend while Fraser was out on patrol.

It was over fairly quickly, Fraser pumping them both hard and fast, mumbling Ray's name as he came and clinging to him afterwards, sucking on the back of Ray's neck. Ray finally let go of the bed and reached around to stroke Fraser's still quivering thigh, because it was what Stella used to do to him as he drifted off to sleep, and Ray gave up a long time ago on counting the similarities their sex life now had to the miserably boring existence that was his marriage bed, towards the end. Stella's feints were his habit now, as he and Fraser lay sticky and messy and Fraser went dark behind him. Ray stayed awake, though, staring out the window of the cabin and wondering what happened to them, trying to figure out when the joy wore out and obligation took over.

The following week passed in the normal blur, Fraser being Mountie and Ray being mechanic and the cold seeping into his bones over shared dinners and pleasant conversation…and Ray's heart started breaking. He never put a lot of stock into the idea that sex was _always_ supposed eye-ball popping greatness, and he tried not to think about whether their sex life represented their whole life together. He had assumed that their relationship and their sex life would always be at least interesting, like an endless adventure. But no, they were not adventuring, they were in park inside a heated garage and Ray did not have the key for the ignition.

One or both of them had simply lost interest, and Ray knew from experience that there was not a hell of a lot he could do other than hold on to the bed and enjoy the orgasms he got until something happened, and they broke, and Fraser would realize there was nothing left anymore and ship Ray back to Chicago.

Ray ended up working late one night and called to let Fraser know. It was polite and considerate, until he got home. Ray walked through the door and Fraser grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall before he even got his coat off.

"What the hell?" Ray gasped, taken off guard by the attack. Fraser pushed his shoulder into Ray to press him against the wall, letting the snow off of Ray's coat melt into his Henley. He leaned in and Ray felt his hot breath in his ear.

"Why? Why did you buy it, Ray?" Fraser asked, his voice low and dangerous, moving his hands to pin Ray's arms. Dimly Ray heard noised from the TV and when he focused, he realized what it was.

"Fuck…" Ray rolled his eyes, dreading this conversation, hating the idea of telling Fraser that he bought the porno because he was _bored_, and knowing that this was it, this is what would break them.

Not waiting for an answer, Fraser shook him a bit, sending water droplets flying. "Why?"

"Ben…God, Ben, I only…shit…" His brain scrambled and he tried to think of a good opening. "I love you, okay? You with me? I love you and…"

"Oh, _Ray_…"

Ray blinked uncontrollably as Fraser's mouth locked onto his neck, sucking and licking, and Ray continued blinking as Fraser stripped his outer layers off and dragged him towards the couch, leaving Ray's jacket and gloves and everything crumpled up on the floor. Fraser was pulling his own clothes off between dragging Ray around like a caveman and kissing him, and Ray had no fucking clue as to what was going on.

The porno was about halfway through and it was some scene about a couple of cops arresting a perp and strip searching him and _stuff_ (and only now as Fraser was shucking off his jeans did Ray think how pathetic is was for an ex-cop to buy cop-porn). However the important thing was _halfway through_ which meant Fraser had been watching it before Ray ever got home. Ray tried to think of something to ask – "what?" or "how?" or even the big one, "why? – but Fraser was in full alpha mode, and Ray's butt hit the couch before he could think anything to say. He looked up to find Fraser completely naked with a hard on the size of a _log_ and already dripping pre-cum. The head of Fraser's cock was pushing angrily out from the hooded foreskin and demanding attention, so Ray reached out. Instead Fraser turned around and flopped – actually flopped, like was falling down – between Ray's legs, and leaned back against his chest.

Never one to be slow on the pickup, Ray reached around and fondled one of Fraser's nipples with one hand and grabbed his cock with the other. Fraser's eyes were locked on the threesome playing out on screen, and as Ray started stroking him he _whimpered_.

"Oh…Ray, I hoped…I was so worried, I thought you…oh, God…were bored, Ray, and…" He started bucking so Ray wrapped his free arm around Fraser's chest and pulled backwards, locking him down. Ray's hard on pressed through his jeans against Fraser's naked ass and Ray's hips started grinding without even asking permission. Fraser was still trying to talk, though. "I found it, I knew what…you planned, I just couldn't wait…oh, wait…wait…RAY!"

And it was over, just like that, Fraser exploding in his arms and all over his hand and shaking hard, almost sobbing out his orgasm and it was the hottest thing Ray had seen or heard in nearly a year. Ray tackled his own pants with his clean hand while Fraser went limp, which wasn't easy with Fraser's full weight on him. He reasoned this was going to be quick, too fast to actually get Fraser prepped and open for him, so he used his knees to force Fraser's legs together, shifted him up a bit, and slicked himself up with Fraser's cum. He slid in between Fraser's locked thighs and it was perfect, so perfectly hot and tight enough and Ray locked his knees and wrapped both arms around Fraser and pounded himself home while cum was shooting all over the set in the porno. He felt his orgasm welling up and he held on tighter.

"Ben…fuck yeah, this is…you are…perfect, God I love you…fuck!" He came biting Fraser's back, Fraser groaning in sympathy orgasm or something, and Ray thought he died from lack of oxygen. They lay there as the porno kept going, gasping for air. Ray finally let his own legs fall open and Fraser slid back down to rest on the edge of the couch.

"Wow. Ben. That was…yeah."

Fraser just nodded, tipping his head back to rest on Ray's shoulder. They sat like that for while, until the porno was over and Ray started thinking about washing up and getting to dinner and other things he had no intention of doing just yet. Fraser turned his head and they kissed in the awkward position for a second, and then Fraser drew back to look at him, smiling.

"I'm so glad you thought of this, Ray."

Ray considered being honest for about one half of a nano second, then kissed the back of Fraser's neck instead. "Yeah. So am I."

######


End file.
